The Bond between siblings
by welcometofightclub
Summary: his sister was insane, but when she arrives one night,saying that she's been cured, will anyone believe her. it's basically excripts form Zuko's book and actuall events in his life. inspired by Titus. funny, and I hope you enjoy. Maiko, kataang, jetzula.
1. My Sister is Crazy

**Here is my first **_**Avatar: The last Airbender **_**Fan fic. It's really an episodes of **_**Titus **_**that I couldn't translate into my other fan fic; Diary of a thief. I also really wanted to try writing something with Azula where she wasn't crazy. There is some out of character moments, but there is an explanation for everything in this story. **

**Hope you enjoy. If you like it enough, give me ten reviews, and I'll add another chapter.**

**Oh, and here is some translation. BSC means "Before Shozin's comet." And ASC means "After Shozin's comet." Agni is like the fire nations God or something, but I couldn't find the correct spelling. If you have the correct spelling, please put it in the reviews.**

**Titus episode: Mom's not nuts?**

* * *

_Things change. It's a fact of life. Spring turns to summer, summer turns to fall, fall turns to winter, and the whole cycle starts all over again. I've changed in ways. I use to be very serious, very unemotional, and a very un-fun person to be around. Now, I'm that type of person who bounces of the walls on a daily bases. I act very childish now of days._

_Mai, my wife, has changed. But that's just pregnancy acting up. I'll be a dad 2 months from now, And I'm very excited. But Mai's mood has just drastically shifted. She use to be very bland, and dull. She saw no hope in the world. Now, she is the most super happy person I've ever seen. If you come up to the palace, she's always the first one there; overindulging you in kindness and good health. Could you imagine that the person, who once hated parties, was now throwing you one? It's truly unbelievable._

_But while some things, like my personality and my wife's personality, have changed, things also remain the same._

_My sister is still a paranoid, manic-depressive, schizophrenic. _

_She's been in and out of mental institutions ever since the war ended. She has been on five different medications, and several revolutionary ways of therapy. Still, however, she tells people she hears "The voices."_

_It's comforting to know however, that when I was babysitting Sokka's son, and when we were gluing macaroni to paper plates; my sister was in therapy gluing macaroni to paper plates. _

_Marconi ; the fun side of my sister's insanity. But, you may be surprised that if Manic-depressive schizophrenics don't take their medication, there's a dark side to insanity._

_And here is that dark side; armed robbery, kidnapping, murdering, leading a whole war, and lighting._

_My sister at one point in her life, before the war, ran the neighborhood crime watch. And no one ran against her._

_This is not the point, however. While this story may be humorous and funny to some, real crap like this happens every day. So this story, before we beginning, is dedicated to my sister._

_Azula. (May 5__th__ 14 bsc- May 12__th__ 10 asc.)_

_Rest in peace._

* * *

They opened the door, surprised at what they found. The door was unlocked. Both of them thought that they'd locked the door to the fire lord's bedroom before leaving the palace, and having a night on the town. However, the evidence of their carelessness was swinging on its hinges.

"I thought you locked the door." Mai Told Zuko.

"I thought I did." The Fire lord replied.

They entered the vicinity of their bedroom. Zuko wouldn't necessarily call it a bedroom; it was more like a mini home. In the fire lord's bedroom contained not only a separate bathroom, but also a kitchen, a separate office, and a lounge room. It was unbelievable how Zuko thought at one point in his life, he was living out under the stars in tents while he tried to capture, now his best friend, the Avatar. But now, he lived in a house, inside a house.

Zuko contemplated this, until he heard the bedroom door shut.

He saw his wife, and in 7 months, the future mother of his child, Mai, closed the door behind them with her foot. When the door was completely locked, she dropped her purse and slowly made her way to Zuko, as her fingers crawled up his chest.

"The door is locked now." She stated with lust.

Zuko's eyes widen with excitement.

"Well, I think I've seen this stage play once or twice."

Zuko laid himself flat on the master bed, while his lover leaned in, embracing him with a fevering kiss. While they were still wearing their clothes, it looked as though they wouldn't be wearing clothes for long.

Suddenly,

CRASH!

Zuko and Mai's head turned immediately to the kitchen door. Both of them knew exactly what was happening. A burglar was in the kitchen of the Firelord's room. 'Well, not for long,' Zuko thought. Both he and Mai slowly got off of the bed. Before they took another step, Zuko made sure to grab at least one of his swords. Then, they ventured closer to whatever and whoever was behind the door. When they were about three steps from opening it, the burglar appeared from the other side. Thus, the door opened in front of their faces, reveling the intruder. The intruder was a girl, around medium height and weight. In one hand, it looked as if she carried a shrimp cocktail, and in the other, she carried a fruit tray. The girl had red bump lips, and her hair was placed in a pony tail. She almost looked like an exact clone of Zuko except she was a girl, and she didn't have a scar.

Both Mai and Zuko realized, that the intruder was his sister; Azula.

When Azula noticed Zuko and Mai, her face lit up in a smile. She almost seemed happy to see them.

Both Zuko and Mai stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey little bro!" Azula exclaimed happily.

Zuko filled with fear. He thought at first that the image of his sister had to be a dream. But as time passed, she became more real by the second. He gripped the sword tightly as he possible could. Zuko was scared so bad that he almost soiled himself. Instead, after three seconds of silence, he finally croaked out…..

"Azula!"

She just stood there, with two plates in her hand, and smiled. A weird, awkward silence filled the bedroom. Mai at first was just as frighten as Zuko. As time wore on, however, it became apparent that Azula was no threat. Mai eventual bent over and whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Zuko, it's just your sister. Don't you think you should place the sword away?"

Zuko turned he head around and cocked an eyebrow. As if to symbolize 'are you kidding me?'

Mai picked up on Zuko's jester, and both him and her stated at the same time…..

"nu-hu."

After a few more moments of silence, and that strange smile emitting from Azula's face, Zuko finally gained enough courage to make out a complete sentence.

"Azula, how the hell did you get out of the mental institution?"

Azula actually just laughed. She moved forward and placed the two plates on the bedroom table. Zuko was not satisfied with a laugh as an answer. He wanted to know why Azula was in his bedroom, and more importantly, how she got there.

"Azula," she asked again. "Is someone chasing you? Do we need to get ready for another fight? Is a thing like Shozin's comet going to happen?"

She just laughed again, and this time, she finally replied. She moved over to the bed and sat herself on it as she talked.

"Relax, little bro. I didn't escape the institution. I'm finally all better."

Zuko thought that this was a lie.

"Well good," he replied. "You're not allowed anywhere near the palace. Pack your explosive and get out."

She gave off another laugh. Mai elbowed her husband harshly in the ribs. Zuko muttered a small, "ow," before turning to his wife and whispering "What?"

"Let's not make your sister angry." Mai stated with fear in her voice.

Zuko's reply was a bit louder than he'd expected.

"Mai," he commented. "This is no longer a drill. This isn't Aang dressed as my sister. This is actually my sister."

Azula picked up on the conversation, and added her two cents.

"Zuko I'm fine," she stated with disappointment in her voice. "If you don't believe me, get one of your servants to contact my psychiatrist

Zuko pointed at his sister when he spoke.

"Oh I will." He replied with anger. "I got a servant that will run immediately to him if I give the code word."

"Well good," Azula answered beaming. "It will give us girls time to catch up on current events." When Mai heard this, she moved closer behind Zuko. She wouldn't lie, when was completely frighten by Azula. Zuko's sister just laughed when she saw Mai's fear. She motioned her finger for Mai to join her on the couch. "Come on, Mia. I'm not like I use to be." Mai, slowly but surely, gained enough courage to sit next to Azula on the bed. Zuko immediately reacted, and shouted just before calling to his servant.

"Mai, you might want to step back. You're in my sisters kill zone."

Mai went frigid and scouted over two paces to her left on the couch.

* * *

_There are certain things that will get you moved out of a mental care facility. Years of good behavior is one of them. A positive physiological profile is another._

_But my sister's favorite tool of the trade, was an axe._

* * *

While Zuko waited for the arrival of his servant, Mai finally gained enough courage from the far left corner of the couch to speak.

"I think I must apologize for your brother's rude behavior." Mai stated. "It seems that he just can't let go of your….." she tried to find the right word. "Felonies?"

Azual just smiled.

"it's true." She replied. "I was crazy. I understand If Zuko won't let it go, but good Agni is he stubborn."

Mai's pregnancy hormones took over, and her mood suddenly shifted. She had accepted Azula's untold apology, and immediately, became best friends once more. She got closer to Azula on the couch.

"I know right?" she said almost like a teenage girl. "Angni is that true."

Zuko appeared from the darkness, carrying behind him the bag that he ordered his servant to grab, after he got a reply from Azula's physiatrist. He never made eye contact with his sister when he spoke to her.

"Okay sis. It was great to see you. Come and visit us again when they burn out the other side of your brain." Zuko then opened the door which led to the hallway outside of the master bedroom.

"Alright," Azula replied. She sounded as if she were defeated. "Obviously my being her is upsetting you. Just let me grab the potatoes out of the oven and I'll be out of here."

As Azula headed to the kitchen once more, Mai made a surprised gasp at Zuko.

"Zuko," she whined. "Your sister made dinner."

"Don't turn now, that's how she gets you." Zuko replied hurriedly.

"She hasn't gotten me!" she replied mad. Pregnancy mode swings can be a hassle. She went from sad, to mad. And now she was going form mad, to happy. "But she is funny. I don't think insane people can have a sense of humor about themselves."

"She saves her best jokes when she's heading in for the kill!" he screamed.

Mai could see that Zuko was still frightened by her sister's presences.

"Your right," she stated soothingly. "I'm sorry." Then she remembered that Zuko was with a servant while she and Azula talked. "What did her psychiatrist say? Do they know she's out?"

"Apparently she's all better." Zuko stated.

"So she's all better." Mia commented.

"Elegantly" Zuko stated with emphases.

"But that's good news isn't it?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, for her cell mate." Zuko sarcastically replied. While he talked He moved himself towards the table and started roaming through his sister's purse. "I bet you she's not taking her medication." Zuko stated. Mia got up and moved above Zuko, so she could get a glimpse of the inside of Azula's purse. Zuko then shouted. "Ah-ha!'

"What?" Mia screamed. "What is it?"

"Check this out." He commanded. "She's got in her purse lipstick, a tissue, and jewelry."

Mia's bland and dull side came back.

"Good Agni." She bluntly replied with monotone and sarcasm. "She's a woman."

Zuko just shook his head at his wife's sarcasm. "You don't get it." He said. "No toads. No instructions on exercises. No salts, no vile, and no potions. It means that this woman isn't medicated."

As if on cue, Azula chose this moment to exit the kitchen. In her hand, was a wooden bottle with the fire nation symbol.

"Can one of you put these in my purse," she announced, before upchucking the bottle.

At first, Zuko thought that Azula had a grenade. Instincts took over, and when the bottle was in the air, he dove for the ground yelling, "Duck and cover!" Mai immediately caught the bottle in mid air. Her expression was glum. It was "nice" to know that when push comes to shove, Zuko would just dive out of the way and let the grenade strike her. She was mad. When Zuko looked up, and saw the bottle in Mai's hand, he immediately recognized the mistake he made.

"First of all, thanks a lot white knight!" Mia stated this with malice and Sarcasm. "And secondly," she began to take the lid off the wooden bottle. Insides where these white packets. The packets apparently where filled with some sort of powder. Each packet had writing written on them. Zuko stood up from the floor and decided to take a peek inside the bottle. The writing that was on the packets roughly translated into "LSD."

"Zuko!" Mai proclaimed. "This is LSD."

"What the hell is that?" Zuko asked dumbfounded.

"The last time we were at the mental institution visiting your sister, I got to see the employees give test trials on some of them guest. It's supposedly a white powder that the subject swallows in these packs and it dulls the brain cells. They hope that in time this stuff will cure Schizophrenia."

"Are there any side effects?" Zuko asked.

"The only side effects were minor hallucinogenic images. But as long as you don't take more than half a pack, the subject should be fine."

Zuko let out a long, angry sigh, and hung his head low, shaking it back and forth.

"What's the matter?" Mai asked.

Zuko's head shot back up.

"I just can't believe how quickly you caved in to my sister."

"I didn't cave," Mai protested. "And besides, LSD is some strong stuff. I really think she's cured."

Zuko gave forth another sigh.

"Look, let's list things off. She's medicated, she's not naked, and she's not holding a weapon so obviously she's better."

"That's all it takes?" Zuko practically yelled. "That's the bar she has to clear; unarmed, high, and dressed?" Zuko then went behind the door, hoping to get his sister out of the palace. Mai walked in behind him, hoping for Zuko to see that his sister was finally better.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered under her breath. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised at what she saw. Her eyes were filled with food. There was Turkey, Yams, Potatoes, Noodles, Cabbage, cakes, candies and anything else that could be made, was made. The whole room filled with color, and she let out a gawk. Both Zuko and Azual turned their head to Mai. Azula at the time was currently fixing spaghetti.

"Wow." Mai statted. "I couldn't believe that my open fire oven could even make this."

"I have talent." Azula replied.

"Good Agni," Mai continued. "There's enough food for at least 25 people."

Zuko's eyes widen. All that he could think about was one word; schizophrenia. He ran over to Mai, came about three inches to her ear and whispered.

"There's enough food for twenty and there's only three of us!" he whispered harshly.

Azula had excellent hearing.

"I invited everybody if that's all right with you."

Zuko tried his best to become caring. He then spoke again. "Oh. Do you mean your 'friends' sis."

She just shook her head and laughed.

"No," she commented. "I invited Aang, Sokka, and Jet."

* * *

_Let me explain something._

_Jet was this guy I meant on my travels to Ba Sing Sae before the war started. He led this revolutionary group called the 'freedom fighters.' He invited me but I declined. He had no clue at the time that I was a firebender. Jet was supposedly killed at Ba Sing Sae. The leader of the Di Lee struck him in the chest. The gAang left Jet to die._

_Then, before they flooded the brainwashing center, Jet came back._

_One of the members of the Di Lee heard some random screaming. Before they flooded the damn, that member that heard the screaming, rescued him, and then threw him in prison. (yeah, that has to suck. you just get your life saved and then your thrown in a torture chamber?) When Sozin's comment came, I made it official that all of the members from that jail were freed. (Except for my father.) Jet was categorized under section 8 and they threw him in the exact mental care facility my sister was at. _

_What we weren't planning for, was for Jet to become my sisters temporary cell mate. _

_At first we just kept close watch. Every day, one of us (meaning me, Mai, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, or uncle Iro,) would keep night watch under my sister's cell to see if Jet and Azula were doing anything suspicious. I didn't fear that they'd break out of the facility. I feared that Azuala would kill him, or worst, they killed each other._

_Instead, I got something to which today, I question if it were a blessing, or a curse._

_It was Sokka's turn to keep watch. It was on the last day of Jet's sentence, so we were all kind of on the down low. The worst of it was over, (or so I thought.) Sokka felt really tired that night and since he felt no paranoia since it was Jet's last day in the facility, after an hour by the cell door, he went to get himself some coffee. When he got to the concession stand, he mixed his coffee. _

_He took one sip, yawned, and passed out._

_When he awoke, he got a servant to contact me, and we ran to Azula's cell together. When we got there, we stared into the Cell. Boy, did we get an eyeful._

_In the cell, we saw Azula and Jet, sharing a cigarette. (Which one of them obviously stole.)_

_And they were both, Naked._

_At first, I was obviously disgusted. This man had sex with my sister; of course I'd be outraged._

_But then, after a while, I came to realize this._

_Jet was now my new best friend._

_And here's why._

_This man was sarcastic, charming, a leader, he kicked Aang's ass at one point, he fought death and won, and he did my sister._

_I had to give this guy props._

_We kept contact with Jet after he left the facility. He sort of became a swinging bachelor. Every night it was a new girl, a new bar, and a new chance to get laid. We didn't care. If that was how Jet wanted to live his life, then hell, I'd personally buy him the girls._

_Unfortunately, we had no clue that Azula kept contact with the man that did her in the cell._

* * *

Mai then became very pleading. "Please stay for diner." Mia whined to Azula.

"Can't we just wrap her a plate?" Zuko griped.

Mai was finally fed up with Zuko's constant complaining. Mai turned her eye's to Zuko and gave him a little piece of her mind.

"Look," she stated fierce. "Since I'm married to you, and you're the Firelord, that makes me Miss Firelord. So what's yours is also mine. And I say that since Azula prepared the dinner, she can stay for dinner."

Zuko started pacing back and forth. He murmured under his breath, "Why did we drill."

Suddenly, everyone heard the door to the hallway open and close. Someone had just stepped into Zuko's room. Then, that Person spoke. Zuko was relieved that he recognized the voice. He knew this person because they had been working together ever since the war ended. And, at one point in Zuko's life, he was trying to capture this person.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Aang called out.

'Finally I got some backup.' Zuko thought. He opened the door and saw Aang at the other end of the bedroom. Aang had grown up since the war ended. He was a lot taller than he used to be, and Aang finally stopped shaving his head and just kept his hair, like he once did when he was in disguise at the fire nation.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Aang then held his hand out, to symbolize 'stop.' Aang then looked around the room, and started to walk everywhere and investigate. When he spoke, he made sure that it was very loud so the Azula could hear him.

"Hi!" Aang shouted, as he pretended to carry on polite chit chat. Zuko just cocked an eyebrow. "Wow! Strange weather we are having!" Aang then opened the bathroom door and peeked his head inside. "Man, I never think it could rain that much!" Aang then waved his hands around his head, symbolizing 'All clear.' Aang then got right up next to Zuko and embraced him in a hug. Aang was now and inch from his ear, and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm just the decoy. Sokka is sneaking around back." Aang then let go of Zuko and asked the question, "Is she packing any heat."

Zuko just smiled and used Aang's nick name. "No , Mr. Avatar I don't think so."

Aang just smiled. Leave it to Zuko to use his nickname at a time like this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his flying bison whistle.

"I brought my Appa caller in case she locks any of the doors." Aang replied. "My bison could knock down the walls easily."

"It's nice to see someone stick to the drill." Zuko replied happy.

"Yeah! High Five!" Aang proclaimed.

Before they could slap some skin, Azula opened the door behind them (the door which lead into the kitchen.) She beamed happily and called out. "What's up Aang!"

Aang immediately coward behind Zuko when he heard Azula's voice. But Zuko just walked away, leaving Aang a sitting duck. As Azula got closer and closer to Aang, the avatar started to curl up into a ball.

"How are you?" Azual asked Aang politely.

"Hello, Azula." Aang stated timidly. "H-How are y-you?"

"I'm fine Aang." She replied.

"No, I mean _how are you?" _

Azula just laughed again. The laughter almost made Aang soil himself. "They put me on this stuff called LSD. It's wonderful."

Then Aang remembered something about Azula's medication. "Wait. How did they stop the kidney failure? "

"They took out the other medication," she stated bantering. Then she playfully squeezed Aang's nose, still smiling. Aang was never more afraid in his life. "Someone hasn't been keeping up with their studies I see."

* * *

_After the war, Aang spent his free time trying to major in other categories. One of them was psychology. Aang was interested in how the mind worked._

* * *

Aang just shuffled his feet and blushed bashfully. Zuko was stunned. Aang wasn't fighting or protecting himself. He was buying out to his sister's lies just like Mai did.

"Yeah," Aang replied to Azula. "That's what Katara says."

"It's only because she loves you," Azula replied with happiness. "And who wouldn't. You've matured into someone who could stand up for himself; handsome, strong, brave, charming, No wonder Katara is marring you. So when is the date set?"

Aang gave off a nervous and shy laughter when he heard Azual describe him. Then he remembered the question.

"Actually, we got married about two years after the war ended." Aang replied.

"Well, congratulations." Azula teased.

Aang just blushed even more. Aang thought that Azula had finally gotten better. She never acted like she was acting right now. Not to mention for the first time in his life, Aang saw Azula smile. It wasn't even a death or predatory grin. It was just a happy go lucky smile. Aang, finally gaining enough courage, playfully pushed. "Oh, stop it." He stated bashful.

Zuko was infuriated. Aang was getting bought out by just a couple of nice comments and playful bantering.

"Yeah Sis," Zuko stated sarcastically with anger. "Stop trying to get Aang on your side."

Aang's eyes widen with anger.

"Hey excuse me," Aang proclaimed. "I can stand up for myself and decide which side I'm on." He then pointed to Azula while looking at Zuko straight in the eyes. "And don't talk to your sister with that type of tone."

Zuko looked up ."You weak bastard." He stated to Aang.

Aang slowly moved himself closer to the bed, while Azula left and went back into the kitchen. Mai and Aang almost huddled around Zuko, crowding him into a circle. Aang was the first to speak.

"Zuko," He whispered with fury. "LSD is some strong stuff. I've seen some of the test they performed at the institution. Your sister may be back."

"She's not back," Zuko grumbled. "She's just at large."

They were still in the huddle, when they heard the hallway door open. Emerging into the room, was a tall man. He sported a pony tail and had on the southern water tribe shirt. It was none other than Sokka. He got in front of Aang, making his back face the kitchen door.

"Hey Aang," Sokka began. "I forgot. Am I supposed to get the guards after 15 seconds or 30 seconds?"

Sokka was unaware that Azula was right behind him.

"Hey Sokka!"

With a small "eep," Sokka immediately bent over, and stood there. He was almost like a statue. He stayed like this, stone solid, with his eyes wide. After 15 seconds of Sokka playing statue, Zuko spoke.

"Sokka, it's my sister. Whether you move or not she can still see you."

With disappoint and fear spread all over his face, Sokka slowly bent up and faced Azula. He was so scared that he couldn't think of any words to say to break the ice. Sokka smiled, nervously, and tried to speak.

"H-h-Hi…..um….Azula," Sokka stuttered. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he searched for the right words. "You…you…..l-look a lot less…puffy the last time I saw you."

Azula smiled and just shook her head. "Tsk, tsk ,tsk." She said. "Oh, Sokka. You always know how to make a girl's head spin."

Sokka smiled more nervously and jittery.

Azula then moved her head around Sokka, and noticed Zuko fumbling around in her purse. She obviously knew that Zuko was searching for some weapons or anything that could seem dangerous. She sighed.

"If you're done," she told Zuko, "I'd like to freshen up before Jet arrives."

Zuko slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped.

"Okay Sister," he stated low and angry. He almost sounded defeated. Then his hands rose up from the purse, and in them was random junk. "But I am keeping your clippers, your tweezers." He pulled out one item from his hand. Azual immediately recognized it as eye lash curlers. "Whatever the hell this is," he called the curlers. "And your cotton swabs."

Azula just smiled. "No problem dear," she proclaimed. Then she took her purse and into the kitchen. She obviously was going to head around the kitchen and head to the guest room to freshen up.

When she disappeared behind the door, everyone's head in the room looked at Zuko. Almost all of them had their eyebrows cocked.

"What?" he asked them.

"Cotton swabs?" Aang was the first to talk.

"Their very dangerous." Zuko stated.

"How are they dangerous?"

"Put it in your ear, slam it once, and BAM. You're dead."

Everyone just groaned and moved their heads back. Zuko recognized that they were annoyed with Zuko's frantic state. But his worriment was justified. "Oh, come on!" he shouted. "Don't you see what she's done? She has moved into the guest room and made dinner."

"Oh my!" Mai pronounced sarcastically. "That makes her our best guest ever!"

Zuko placed his index finger and his thumb between his eyes and shook his head back and forth. Zuko knew that no one could back him up. He went down the list. 'Let's see,' he thought to himself. 'Mai is already sold out. Aang is too much of a wimp to do anything. And Sokka, well, he's stupid.' Then his head rose. He had an epiphany. 'Stupid might just work,' he thought.

"Sokka," he commanded.

"What?" Sokka replied.

"You know what she's doing right?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah. Okay. Catch my sister before she makes it into the guest room."

"How do I do that?" Sokka asked.

"You know that thing you do, where people think you're stupid," Zuko replied. "Do that."

"I can't just turn it on," Sokka whined.

Zuko's face lit with anger. "Sokka," he growled.

Sokka caved.

"Okay," He replied. Sokka then loosen himself up to prepare for the metaphorical and possible physical, battle before heading into the kitchen. When he entered, everyone heard Sokka Exclaimed loudly. "Wow, cool. She made yams."

Zuko smiled. 'man, this guy is good.' He thought. He continued to smile, until Sokka came out of the kitchen no less than 10 seconds later, with a bowl of yams in his arm, and a fork in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zuko shouted.

Sokka pulled the fork out of his mouth.

"Eating yams," Sokka replied calmly.

"Aren't you supposed to be investigating why my sister is here?"

"She gave me the Yams."

"And you're eating them?"

"No one who's insane can make yams this good."

Zuko was infuriated. His face grew so red that the scar barley stood out. He was only three seconds away from clobbering Sokka in the face. Instead, however, he breathed in deeply. And with a defeated Sigh he muttered, "Fine."

Mai was upset. In her usual state, she really wouldn't have cared what was going on right now, but since she was pregnant, feeling were all that made the difference.

"Zuko," She whined. "I'm going to have your child in at least 8 months, and all I want is for him or her to be raised in a good, normal, and friendly environment. So for tonight, can we please just have a nice family dinner with your sister?"

That's when the door opened again.

"I heard that fruit loops just made dinner," Jet announced.

Jet had grown since the last time the GaAang saw him. He was very tall, still very slim, and kept the straw in his mouth like he did in the old days. He no longer wore his freedom fighters uniform, instead, he wore earth bending like clothing, and had a red satchel wrapped around his waist over his green and dark green cloak.

"I'm surprised," Jet continued. "Usually the turkey is saying such threatening things to her she can't get close enough to cook it."

* * *

"_Holidays with my sister." That's the title of my other book. If you want to know what Jet meant, you'll have to buy your own copy. _

* * *

"Where is she," Jet said as he paced around the room.

"She's prowling around the kitchen," Zuko told Jet.

"She's not prowling," Mai announced.

"She just made dinner," Aang commented.

Jet turned towards Zuko.

"Did you lock her in there?" He asked Zuko. "Take her cotton swabs? Pat her down for weapons."

Everyone got quiet. It seemed as if Jet was prepared all the time for anything Azula type emergency. Zuko almost had to hold back tears of fear.

"I am so glad that you're here," Zuko said. "Listen, I took her cotton swabs but Mai, Sokka, and Aang think she's sane."

"Oh yeah," Jet announced to everybody in the room. "Do any of you guys want to see the scar I got from her?"

"I think we should hide out back." Zuko continued.

"No, no, no." Jet stated calmly. "It better to be the _hunter, _rather than the _hunted._ Look, if there's one thing I've learned from doing your sister, it's to not give her the element of surprise."

Jet had no clue that Azula was behind her. She poked him with one finger, and exclaime loudly, "Hi Jet!"

"AHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" Jet Screamed when he jumped in the air. He turned around and noticed Azula with her smug smile. "Damn it, Azula!" he shouted. He stared at her.

'That intolerable girl,' Jet thought to himself. 'all she is, is one giant, crazy, exciting, powerful, graceful, cute, hot….Holy shit. If you look hard enough you can see her nipples.'

Jet slowly grew that charming smile. His thoughts were getting hornier by the second. Jet's eye's at first were wide and excited. Slowly,, they grew heavy lidded, and he started to talk in a very low tone that made Azula melt.

"Well, hello there," Jet exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes in the room widen with horror. Even Sokka was so sicken that he dropped a yam. Everyone knew that Jet only used that tone of voice to score on chicks. And if he was using that tone on Azual, everyone knew that Jet already had his night life planed for the night.

"You're looking very good," he stated with a swagger.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Zuko pleaded.

"And you don't look so bad yourself," Azula told Jet. She spoke very lustfully.

Zuko knew it wouldn't be to long now before Jet and Azula started humping like raving animals.

"Jet, don't go into the light." Zuko pleaded.

All other voices besides Azula's were drawn out from Jet's hearing. All he cared about was Azula, and making Azula his tonight.

"Come here doll face," He stated, holding out his arms, waiting for Azula to brace him with a hug.

Azual ran to him and gripped Jet in a loving hug. Zuko was almost crying. He realized it was too late when Jet started kissing his sister's neck.

"Jet," he pleaded sadly.

It was dead silent in the room. Everyone just stared at the couple making out right in front of them. It was truly bizarre. Suddenly, Azula made a strange noise. It was like she gasped for breath, but it was also like she hiccupped. She pulled Jet away, immediately. Her face was flush red, and then she spoke.

"It seems," she replied timidly, while twiddling her thumbs. "That I forgot to open the wine. Jet, is it possible that you could give me a hand?"

"Hell, I'll give you a couple," he replied hurriedly.

Azuala then grabbed jet's hand fiercely. They both raced to the kitchen door. It was almost as if a trail of fire was left behind them. Zuko felt defeated. He thought that Jet would surly back him up on the case of his sister. But Jet just gave up so willingly.

Aang, however, could do nothing but smile.

"Ahh, young love." The Avatar stated. "I remember when me and Katara use to act like that."

Mai then got up from the bed, and walked towards Zuko.

"Zuko," she said. "Even Jet can see that she's fine, maybe your sister is fine."

"You can't deny the magic between them." Aang said.

"I love yams," Sokka stated into thin air with a fork in his mouth.

Zuko then started to point. "Now, I can understand you giving in, Mia," he said feircly. "you use to be friends with her. And I can understand Aang giving in, for he is such a forgiving person. And I completely understand Sokka giving in, because, well, let's face it. He's nothing but a jar headed yam eater." Zuko's glance then shot to the door. "But Jet. Jet's been there. He's been inside the madness, literally. Azual is still picking chunks of Jet out of her teeth." Zuko's chest then rose up, and he suddenly felt righteous. "Well, I'm going to stop this right now!" he shouted. He grabbed his sword and headed for the door. The whole gang started to huddle once more, to see Zuko in action. But before Zuko even stepped a foot inside the door, he opened it with his hands, and turned around quickly. His whole face was white as if he'd just seen a spirit. And he was even shaking.

"too late," Zuko stuttered through his fear.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

His face then turned into a scowl. He looked as if he were ashamed and sickened by what he saw, and when he told everyone what he saw, they were sicken as well.

"Well?" Mai asked.

Zuko then blurted it out.

"Azula is giving Jet a blow job."

Everyone at the same time, screamed, turned their heads back and started to gag.

* * *

_Azula life has always been a thrill ride. Her mental health is like appa when drunk._

_Jet loves Appa. And you only have to be 5 ft tall to ride my sister._

_She has always been beautiful, thoughtful, and brilliant. but every time that thrill ride went up, it went down, and it rattled a bit, then threw itself wildly to the corner on its edge, and finally derailing, crushing her and the ones she loves (if she has any) beneath it._

* * *

After waiting a few more minutes, Zuko couldn't take it. He had to save Jet from his sister. He didn't care if he'd get mentally scared for life watching her sister going down on another male; he needed to stop it, right now. So, grabbing his sword, he braced himself for the worst. Then, he threw himself at the fire lord's kitchen door, and ran inside. He stopped immediately, when he noticed jet and Azula on the ground; Jet ripping Azual's shirt off. Zuko immediately turned his head away. He spoke without ever looking.

"Jet!" he commanded. "Get off the ground."

When Jet got up, his hair looked as if it had been given to Appa as a midnight snack. He turned around, noticing Zuko facing away.

"I'm up off the ground!" jet declared, angry that Zuko had interrupted something _important. _

When Zuko turned around, he had only one question on his mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't I explain all of this in the prison cell?" Jet replied. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." Zuko declared.

"Protecting me from what?" Jet shouted frustrated. "A high woman bowing down to my every wish."

"Key emphases on the words _bow down,_" Azula stated on the floor.

Zuko was furious. Did Jet not see that his sister was still crazy? Jet used to be brained washed. Now, his mind just got fogged by sex.

"Who's speaking Jet?" Zuko stated. "Who in you is really talking; You, or your testicals."

"right now, my testicals have power to an attorney," Jet replied.

"Listen to me-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Jet interrupted. "ME AND AZULA ARE PERFECTLY FINE AND DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Zuko felt stunned; sad even. All he wanted to do was protect a friend. All that he wanted to do was help. Instead, he was being denied, defeated, and humiliated all at once. So with a very quiet, yet very angry "Fine," Zuko left the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom. He noticed when he got out, that all of his friends were behind the door. Most of them looked like that were waiting for an answer. Zuko just stated "pft," very angry and snarky, then he sat on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair as if he was going crazy.

Azula then walked out of the kitchen. She was still dressing, wrapping a satchel (the wrong satchel) around the rest of her clothes. She approached Zuko very slowly, but caring. It was as if she was acting like a mother to a trouble child. She placed her hand and Zuko's shoulder, and asked him…..

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

He looked up, flashing a death glare.

"Look," he stated as if he were giving a warning. "You can fool everybody sis, but you can't fool me."

She, at first had no clue what Zuko, her brother, was talking about. Then, slowly, it dawned upon her.

"You still don't believe that I'm better.'

Zuko, mumbled through his hands, "Would you?"

That's when the straw on Mai, and everyone's back, broke. She almost completely lost it. Everyone in the room started to speak at the same time, and it sounded like mumbo jumbo. But, Zuko was able to pick out key words and phrases.

"Honey, ever since she got here, you've been acting like an ass…."

"She made yams. Sweet, loving, tender…."

"I know that she about killed me one time, but I trust her now because she looks safe. Zuko, you have to learn….."

"Why can't you let the past be past…."

"Sweet, delicious, sugary, brown…."

"I mean, of course lightning hurts. But do you know what hurts me more? Families in turmoil…"

"Like an ass,"

"Yams."

"Trust hear."

"GUYS!" Azula yelled.

Everyone took an envoulentory step back. In the past, when Azual yelled, it meant that someone was going down. But when it dawn on them that Azula was defending her brother, they started to become comfortable.

"Zuko has every right not to trust me," Azula explained. "I was never a good sister growing up. I was a horrible, mean, psychotic person hell bent on taking over or destroying the planet." She then turned to Zuko. He turned away, ashamed to face his sister. She, however, continued. "I have been the worst sibling ever. And Zuko, all that I want to tell you is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the breakouts, and the episodes, and the war, and the comments, and the emotions hurt, and the killings, and…..well everything."

Zuko at this point, faced away from his sister. Not that he was ashamed, but because he didn't want his sister to see him cry.

"I'm sorry for all of the crazy things that I did. And I know, it's going to take more than one night for you to forgive me."

Zuko's head finally looked toward her sister, and his mouth opened, for he was about to speak.

* * *

_What this women could have taught me, what she could have shown the world and all 4 nations, it makes me wonder. Everyone, everywhere, has been mad at her for a really long time, and for good reasons, but if there's one thing that I wanted more in life, it was to have a sane, happy, and a great sister. I want her to be normal, to no longer live in emotional pain. I want her to be sane._

_So, at that moment, I realized that emotional thrill rides came installed with a saddle, as long as Azula takes her medication._

_Maybe it worth taking one more ride._

* * *

"Sister," Zuko said, soft and broken, as if her were about to burst into tears the moment he spoke. Then there came a long pause. It was as if Zuko wanted to turn back. But he had already pushed that snowball down the hill when he spoke up. So, as he took his sister's hand he said three more words.

"You are forgiven."

There was not one eye in the room that didn't have a tear drop in it, as Azula and Zuko braced each other in a warm hug.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up and started to speak.

"Well," she said smiling, yet sniffling. "If we're going to have dinner together for the first time as a regular brother and sister, shall we head to the main dinning room?"

Zuko snapped his finger, and immediately, five servants burst into the room; their arms up as if they were praying. They awaited for the Fire Lord to present his request. He called for the main servant, Haru, and told him and the others to fetch the food from the kitchen. They hurried along and burst in the kitchen, only to step back a couple of feet shielding their eyes.

Stepping out from the kitchen door was Jet. In tight silk pants, but otherwise bare. He had a wicked grin on his face, as he twirled a wooden spoon around his fingers. He shot azual the "crazy eyebrows," and spoke.

"We got some catching up to do," he declared to Azula.

Azula did nothing but sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Jet. Always the romantic huh?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

* * *

_All right, I'll admit it. I love and care for my sister. Without her, I probably would have had no motivation for doing what I did in the war. Without her, I wouldn't have changed my ways. Without her, it still be legal for a person in a mental care facility to kill a man with a tea pot._

_She touched a lot of lives. Literally._

* * *

Zuko finished the last piece of turkey in his mouth. He was full; completely and utterly full. Azula's cooking can do that to some people. But the amount of food she made was no amount to the taste. Oh spirits above. It seemed as if that was Azula's destiny; to make some of the greatest food mankind has every laid a tongue upon. The after effects of tasting one piece of food that Azula prepared left your mind blown, even high.

Zuko sat at the palace's main dinning room table, with all three of his friends. Jet and Azula had disappeared. 'they're possible _getting to know each other,'_ he thought snarky.

He placed the fork down on the table, and spoke.

"Good Agni, can my sister cook," he stated droopy and almost sleepily.

Both Sokka and Aang had their eyes at half mass, since they were trying to fight off this sudden urge of sleep as well.

"Why do I feel so happy?" Sokka asked, again, with more Yams in his mouth.

"I don't know," Aang stated. "But everything in the room seems to be buzzing,"

"You know what Zuko?" Mai asked slowly and slurred. "It'll be great for our child to have an aunt." She started to stroke Zuko's scare, when suddenly, she felt a strange sensation rattle in her brain, it was as if she was flying up in the air, and not coming down. She felt as if she didn't want to come down. She smiled, started smirking, and then cackled like a hyena.

Sokka was the first to pick up on what was going on.

"Guys," he said slow and slurred just as well. "I think were high on something."

Aang didn't care.

"Whatever it is, it's good," Aang said smiling and about to pass out.

Mai did nothing except laugh some more, before finally passing out. As soon as her face landed in the spaghetti, everyone else passed out as well; arms hanging at half mass and mouth's gaping open, snoring.

Zuko, in his high state, wasn't aware of this, and spoke to an imaginary crowd, that he thought was still awake.

"Nobody makes a turkey dinner like my sister," he stated. He then sighed. "Remember those little cookies with the chocolate Icing drizzling over it?" again, he had no clue in his high state that everyone was passed out. He continued listing off the things that made his sister's meals taste great.

"Homemade candies. Candied Yams. Yam covered ham. Cranberry jam in the shape of a can."

Suddenly, the very wasted and high firelord, felt something paper like in his mouth. He spat it out, and continued to ryme.

"I spit a packet into my hand."

That's when, somehow, through a moment of clarity, he could read the writing.

"L…..S….D?" then he exclaimed a giant 'oh,' "That's why were high."

Suddenly, there came a ruckus from the hallway. Zuko heard to people shouting, but couldn't do anything. Besides, all he hear was something along the lines of yapping dogs. Later, when he would ask a servant what had happened, the servant would later describe, that the arguing sounded something like this.

Azula: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jet: Guys! Help! She's still lost it!

Azula: they can't help you at all! I put all of the LSD in the turkey, and they won't awake until your funeral! HAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Jet: Please Azula, why are you doing this to me?

Azula: YOU RUIN MY LIFE YOU BASTARD! *sound of glass shattering* IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'VE GONE COMPLETELY INSANE. NOT MINE. And now, it's time to pay.

Jet: *runs away screaming "Help,*

Azula: *chases after him with a broken wine bottle,* Go ahead! Run you pig! I've been spiriting in the mornings! I need the workout.

* * *

_Things change, yet still some things remain the same._

_My sister is still a paranoid, manic-depressive, schizophrenic. She still has delusions, she still is insane, and there's nothing we can do to stop it._

_But, one thing about my sister has changed. _

_My feelings toward her have changed._

_About a week after she was captured by my guards, I received a note from her in the mental institution. It basically asked if I still would forgive her. And smally, in a P.S. she asked if her wanted painting made her look pretty._

_I replied with a note, two days later. It basically said that there was nothing to forgive. She was my sister; my twin; and nothing can take that away._

_Also, in another P.S. I replied "Yes sister, you wanted photo makes you look pretty," _

* * *

**So what do you guys think. This is my first ATLA fan fic. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you'd like to have more, give me ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**I had some trouble keeping things in the same universe. But this is a fan fic, and I hope you can let some things slide by.**

**Comments, reviews, and any other things can be posted in the review section for this story. No flames. They'll just burn you alive.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh, and I don't own the rights to Avatar: The last Airbender. (Son of a *****)**


	2. My sister is in a mental hospital

**I decided that since the Avatar fan fiction page updates pretty fast, I would add another chapter to this story and give you guys a chance to voice your opinion. If you think that I should end the series right here, PM me. But, if you think I should add 3 more chapters, please give me ten reviews.**

**You guys are awesome. And again, thanks for reading my story. It really means a lot. I really want to get in the film and television industry for my writing. And my dream project is to create a **_**Dark side of the Moon **_**film.**

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Titus episode: Locking up Mom.**

_My sister is in a Mental Hospital._

_There's a fine line between genius and insanity. Everyone knows the three top Avatars. They were Avatar Kioshi, Avatar Roku, and Avatar Aang. And all of them had a touch of insanity that fueled their brilliance. And they were not locked up for their insanity like my sister._

_But then again, Avatar Aang didn't chase Jet down the market place with a pair of panties saying that he would choke Jet with them._

_We don't know much about mental diseases. We just got introduced to the idea of pills last month. We're more of a superstitious family. All we know is that she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The doctors told us that it's when a chemical imbalance (whatever the hell that is) happens in her brain, causing hallucinations and fake voices. Basically, your mind is literally playing tricks with you._

_The disease can also make people really strong. Luckily, before my sister caught Jet, the guards caught my sister. But then again, no one was there to catch the guard. _

_For two weeks after that, my sister was kept under strict conditions in the mental hospital just a few miles away from the palace. Everything seemed more relaxed and at ease. And why wouldn't they. My sister was locked down tightly and Mai was no longer having morning sickness._

_Then I got a letter from the hospital saying that they were releasing my sister for good behavior._

_If my life were a children's scroll this is how it would be read._

_See my sister. See my sister get released from the mental hospital. See Zuko. See Zuko run as fast as he could to keep his sister locked up._

_Run Zuko run. _

* * *

The place just gave Mai the creeps. Not only was the lighting low, but dust covered the place as if it were an ancient temple. The cages were rusty and clanged roughly when it closed behind them. Mai involuntarily jumped when this happened. The place just seemed horrific, and she had no clue why this would seem life the ideal place for a mental hospital.

The whole gang (being Zuko, Aang and Sokka) were already at the mental hospital. They were waiting for the arrival of Jet. They needed him to seal the deal and make sure that their sister stayed locked up. It's not that no one in the mental hospital took the fire lords word. If they didn't, it would be treason. It was just that the last time they came, their sister was still released. If they had one more person, maybe that might do the trick.

Still, the placed seemed unsanitary and unfitting for a mental hospital. And Mai was the first one to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Zuko," she pleaded. "Does your sister have to be locked up here? It's like a prison."

"Yeah, well my sister is like a criminal." Zuko replied.

Mai Sighed. "Maybe your sister needs to be released. I mean she passed all the tests."

"She passed all the tests because they don't ask 'upon release will you kill your family." Zuko retorted.

"Or maybe she stole the answerers" Sokka added.

They were stuck between the exit cage and the entrance cage. They looked through the entrance cage. The place looked like a mental hospital alright. Inside the entrance was an assortment of different crazy people.

"What if they let your sister out?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry," Zuko replied. "They'll never let my sister out. I promise that before I leave she's put on the lobotomy signup sheet."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she is your sister." Mai stated.

"Listen Mai," Zuko stated. "I am just here not to lock her away, but to be calm, and understanding. And also to shout 'Way to go Jet!'"

Mai turned her head towards Zuko and gave him a gawked stare.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko." Mai whined. "Please be nice."

The whole room got quiet to the point that you could hear crickets from ten miles away.

"Wow," Mia continued. "Never in a billion years did I think I'd say those words."

"Yeah," Zuko said as they walked towards the receptionist's booth. "This pregnancy thing is something new."

Once they reached the glass both, the knocked on the glace to grab the receptionist's attention. The Receptionist's was a girl, about the same size as Zuko, and had long black hair that spanned over her shoulders. Mai then started to talk.

"Hello?" she asked the receptionist. "We're here for Azula's competency hearing."

Zuko then stuck his head under the small square opening at the bottom.

"To prove that she is incompetent." He added.

That's when the receptionist turned around

Everyone in the room had shiver's go up their spine. It was almost as if the world blacked out for a second due to the shear impossibility of the nature of the moment. For the receptionist, just so happened to be, Azula.

Everyone's eyes widened and it was very difficult to speak. Finally, Mai croaked out…

"Azula!" she screamed.

"Sis!" Zuko yelled, shaking with fear.

Azula had a smile spread across her face that scared everyone.

Sokka immediately sprang into action and ran to the exit cage behind them. He tugged and pulled on the metal bars with all his might, but the cage didn't even budge. All it did was rattle.

"The Door is locked!" Sokka yelled.

"The door is locked?" Aang screamed.

When Azula stood up to greet Zuko, his heart came up with one theory.

"She's killed everyone and taken over. Run For you Lives!" Zuko screamed.

Everyone in the room went crazy. They yelled and screamed as they ran into each corner of the room, trying to escape. To Azula, they reminded her of rodents.

* * *

*30 minutes later of frantic yelling and screaming.*

Azula was laughing she handed her brother some coffee. The gang was now inside the mental hospital, sitting on chair provided for them as they sat among the patients. . They were covered with blankets as they tried to calm their minds. They couldn't help it, but after the panicking they went through, they felt like cart crash victims. The worst part to Zuko was the fact that his sister was laughing at them and their fear. It was as if she was mocking them and their pain.

"I mean," Azula laughed. "I know I have a reputation but don't you think you over reacted." Azula asked her brother.

"I prefer to think of it was the will to live." Zuko replied snarky. Then after taking a sip of his coffee, he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What's going on Sister? You're a mental patient. When did they make you the receptionist?"

Azula then pulled out a paper card that had her name on it, along with the fire nation symbol. "I'm a trustee." She replied.

As if on cue, the gang heard a door slam behind them. Emerging from the officer door, and through the forest of crazy people, came forth the director of mental care, mister Alfonse. Alfonse was a heavy set man, with a large white goatee, and barley no hair to speak off. He also wore glasses, and whenever he walked, he carried with him a clip board. Zuko stood up from his chair and meat the director face to face.

"Hey," he shouted. "Why did you let a violent manic depressive schizophrenic behind the front desk?"

"Cause she's so damn good at it." Alfonse replied. He then looked at Azula, as if asking 'who are these people.'

"I'm sorry." Azula stated. "I don't believe I've introduced you to my family. Mr. Alfonse, this man is my brother; Zuko." As she listed off the people, she pointed to each. "And this is his friend Sokka. And in front of you is Zuko's girlfriend Mai. Or should I say wife. Congratulations by the way. My brother's so cute"

Mai's hormones kicked in and she grabbed Azula's outreached hand, and Mai's other hand grabbed her own chest.

"Oh I know right?" Mia stated like a teenage girl. "and I'm so happy I-"

"Hey, _Hey, HEY!" _Zuko shouted as he interrupted the girl's chit chat. "I'm not cute, you're not happy, and she's a mental patient." Zuko stated angrily and fast.

After a few seconds of silence, Azula pointed to the back at Aang, who was holding an Ice pack to his head. (When the gang was trying to run from Azula earlier, Aang tried breaking out by slamming his bald head repeatedly against a window.)

"And you obviously know who this is." Azula continued.

"My n-name is A-Aang." And stuttered like a long lost child. Apart from the massive head trauma Aang received earlier, he also was scared shitless of Azula.

"Has Jet arrived yet?" Alfonse asked the group.

Zuko turned his head towards his sister's and stared at her with fury.

'Well I don't know, sis" Zuko responded maliciously. "We're supposed to meet him here. Or did you get to him first?" once he finished his sentence, he folded his arms.

"Maybe he's stuck in the main road." Azula stated.

"Or in a mason jar." Zuko retorted.

"Or something you put jam in." Sokka yelled.

Everyone cocked their eyebrows at Sokka.

"Like a Mason Jar." Zuko clarified.

Sokka still had the look of confusion spread across his face. So Mai leaned over and whispered in Sokka's ear, "A mason jar _is _something you put jam in."

When Mai leaned back to her current position, she started to laugh. "Guy's come on," she said. "Your sister didn't put Jet in a mason jar." She laughed once more, but as the room got quiet, she stopped her laughing and asked Azula, "You didn't put Jet in a jar, right?"

Azula just shook her head. "You guys are hurting my feelings and being schizophrenic I'm feeling for 2."

After a couple of seconds of silent staring, Azula couldn't help herself and started to laugh at her brother's facial expression. "I'm kidding." She replied. Then she got down from her chair and walked out of the front desk. "Come on, Zuko." She replied as she left the desk. "We can start without your friend."

"No," Zuko said with mischief. "we can't. You see, that would hurt his feelings."

"Ha Ha." Azula sarcastically replied.

"We'll start the hearing in five minutes." Alfonse said. And with that, Alfonse walked away.

Zuko turned his head to watch Alfonse leave him in amiss. He felt his whole word crashing down. In no less than five minutes, the fate of the world would be in the hands of Aang, Sokka, and Mai. And that scared the shit out of him. Then, Azula stepped in front of him, and spoke before heading off to the hearing room.

"Now Zuko, are you sure that you want to do this?" Azula asked. "Are you sure that you want to lock me up?"

* * *

_I hated doing this to my sister. Would you want to be responsible for keeping your sibling locked up for the rest of her life? Hell no. but, if I were to protect mankind, I'd have to keep her in the institution._

_So in the end, it came down to this. What's easier to live with?_

_I, Zuko; Firelord, made sure that my sister stayed locked up for an eternity._

_Or_

_Hey don't look at me. Jet did it._

* * *

"Jet will be here in no time." Zuko proclaimed. "There is no way that you are going to get out."

"Aww." Azula sighed as she pinch booth of Zuko's cheeks. "With the way you were raised it's so cute that you still have hope." Then she let go of his cheeks. "Fine. Everyone that wants to put me away for life, step right this way to the office." Then, she turned and walked to the open door. Zuko and the gang followed. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a random man stepped in front of Zuko. Due to the way of how his hair was arranged, the man in front of the fire lord was obviously insane. The stranger stuck out his hand.

"HI!" the man shouted.

Zuko felt fear shiver down his spine when viewing the mental patient. Slowly, however, Zuko gained enough courage to stick out his own hand, and shake the stranger's hand. Azula immediately rushed back. She didn't step in between the two, but she was in the middle.

"Zuko," Azula began. "This is one of our inmates, Beau."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE MOST ABOUT YOUR SISTER?" Beau exclaimed cheerfully as he shook Zuko's hand.

Again, Zuko felt fear. "w-w-what?" Zuko stuttered.

The man then used his tongue and started clicking the roof of his mouth, resulting in a loud "Klack." Beau did this several times, and with each passing one, Zuko felt more afraid; fearing that the man might snap and kill him.

When the man was finished, Zuko said fearfully, "uh, yes I-I I like that a-about h-her too."

Azula then directed her attention to Beau.

"Beau," she stated. "Go find the nurse Terra. Ask her for the _yellow _frogs."

Beau then clicked his tongue a few more times, before leaving.

Azula then turned to Zuko and ruffled his hair.

"Alright bro," she said. "Go get em. I mean, go get me. Now I'm going to go into the office and tell them who the Current Avatar is *rolls her eyes.* _again." _Then Azula walked into the room.

Sokka was the first to speak when the door slammed.

"Who's coming up with these tests?" Sokka asked. "I could get out of here in an instant."

"Oh, well that's reassuring!" Zuko sarcastically proclaimed.

"Honey," Mai asked, rubbing his back. "Are you sure that you want to do this without Jet."

"Honey," Zuko whined. "If we don't do this we'll be doing everything without Jet."

Mai's hormones suddenly shifted her mood again. She went from caring, to angry in no less than two seconds flat. "Zuko!" she shouted. "Be serious."

Zuko was shaking with fear.

* * *

_You have to be careful with what you unleash into the world._

_Especially if what you unleash can shoot lightning from her fingertips._

_I would like to add something to that. You also have to be careful with who you marry._

_Especially if that someone can throw a knife like a circus freak. _

_My life was fraught with problems, making me, besides my dad, one of the most screwed up men to run the fire nation. All of the women in my life have either abandon me, went crazy, or tried to kill me. _

_You know how some families have "Junk Drawers." Well, I had an "Evidence locker," against my sister._

_Although on some days when I was young, I'd take that locker to show & tell and would go up first. Because no one could follow me._

_Lee, if you're reading this, can your stupid little gerbil still beat my crazy sister._

_We waited there for two hours, and still, Jet did not arrive. I was worried for obvious reasons, but the main reason for my nervousness, was the fact that if Jet didn't show up, that would mean my fall back excuse was null and void._

_There had to be something better that "Jet did it."_

_Then the Idea popped into my mind. "Mai did it."_

* * *

She fought him with slaps and fist. But Zuko never once broke his concentration. Slowly, he pushed her into the hearing room. She felt much fear. She did not want to be in a room with Azula. The fact that there were witnesses didn't help her stress. Azula, if properly motivated, would kill anyone in front of anybody. So Mai's heart jumped to her chest when Zuko slammed the door from the outside shut.

Slowly, Mai turned around.

Azula, Alfonse, and several other high members in the mental health society were placed at one large table. Mai noticed that everyone (besides Azula) had a pen in her hands. Any action that Mai took from this moment on would be documented.

So Mai did the reasonable thing, and greeted the officials.

"Hello everyone," Mai greeted.

Azula smiled. "This is Mai," Azula explained to the officials. "She is my sister in law."

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Mai told Azula.

"It's okay." Azula told her. Then she sighed as she spoke to the officials. "She's going to give me the most beautiful nieces and nephews."

Mai giggled, Embarrassed. "We really don't know what our child will be." Mai stated. "But I want a girl, what do you think Zuko would want?"

"I don't think it really matters as long as he or she has your eyes." Azula exclaimed.

Mai's pregnancy hormones spiked. The word's Azula said made Mai melt with happiness. She really felt great.

"Do you think so?" she asked happy. "That's so sweet." And with that, Mai broke with tears of Joy.

Azula grabbed her in a loving hug.

* * *

_Okay, so that didn't work._

_Maybe there is something better than "Mai did it." I thought._

_Then it hit me._

"_Aang did it."_

* * *

Aang, just like Mai, tried to fight back. But instead of being calm, like Mai, he was frantic. He out of all the people in the mental hospital feared Azula the most. Aang only had to fight her on several occasions, and each one left him scared. Azula was basically every single one of his worst nightmares rolled into one.

So it was no surprise that when Aang turned around, he looked straight down to not face those yellow eyes. And when he spoke, he almost sounded like a girl.

"Hello Azula," he squeaked.

She smiled at Aang's fear. Even if she was no longer crazy, whenever Aang was scared, it was always hysterical. But being a kind, she decided to help Aang do what he was sent in the room to do.

"Aang," she stated in a reassuring voice. "You need to Focus."

Aang, slowly looked at Azula and said. "Okay."

Azula helped Aang fill in the gaps.

"you were going to say, Zuko had me over.."

"…Over for dinner at the palace you drugged us and then tried to kill Jet with a bottle." Aang stated quickly.

"good." Azula assured Aang.

Aang felt so much anxiety. All he wanted to do was to get out of the room as quickly as possible and to be in the palace with Katara. So when Aang spoke, he made sure to cover the entire story in no less than 10 seconds flat. His voice squeaked with fear and got higher pitched as he went along.

"But then you would say 'if I was drugged, how would you know that I tried to kill him?' And I'd say I was there and he told me and then you'd say 'that's your say' and then Alfonse would ask if I was on drugs and I'd say no and then you'd say if I don't do drugs then how come I was so high I can't explain my whereabouts five hours after I ate the cranberry sauce which means you win. Bye bye!"

And with that, Aang ran out of the room at full speed.

* * *

_There had to have been something better than "Aang did it." But the only other person besides me that was in the room was Sokka._

_So, "Sokka did it?"_

* * *

When Zuko turned his head and called out for Sokka, he really wasn't surprised at what he saw. He was really annoyed and frustrated at the scene that was bestowed upon him.

Sokka was at a small table, with Beau, and was communicating through clicks of the tongue; just like Beau was doing earlier.

After thirty seconds of clicks, both Sokka and Beau laughed hysterically. Zuko's eyes rolled.

"Sokka!" he called out frustrated.

Sokka got up from the small chair at the small table and met Zuko's face. He pointed to Beau.

"This guy is great!"Sokka exclaimed. "He should have a stand up act or something."

"Get over here!" Zuko yelled more annoyed.

Sokka replied with three clicks of his tongue. Zuko's eyebrow cocked, confused.

"It means 'no worries.'" Sokka explained.

Zuko felt really confused. He still didn't get how this man, along with him and Aang, help end the war. Eventually, Zuko broke the silence by doing one thing that confused Sokka. He laughed. He was laughing so hard in fact that tears were rolling down his cheeks. When he finally stopped laughing, he wiped his tears and looked Sokka directly in the eyes.

"Oh man," he exclaimed chuckling. "And to think that I was going to send you in there to testify against my sister."

"Really, ok!" Sokka exclaimed.

It was one of those moments where everyone could hear the giant loud expanded "NOOOOOOOOO!" from Zuko echoing across the universe. But that didn't even faze Sokka. He was like a child, say one word and he's already doing it.

"I might as well just get a rickshaw and wheel my sister up to the palace myself!" Zuko exclaimed to himself angrily and snarky.

Fifteen seconds later, Sokka emerged from the room. When he opened the door, Zuko was able to notice the hysterical laughter that came from inside the room. He also noticed the giant frown on Sokka's face, meaning the meeting went horribly wrong for Sokka's part. Zuko had a look on his face, as if to ask Sokka 'what happened.' Sokka answered that look.

"They want to know if I was dropped on my head when I was a baby," he replied defeated.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. However, his chuckling was cut short when Alfonse stuck his head out the door.

"Zuko," Alfonse called out.

Zuko immediately straighten.

"Can we rule on this without you?" Alfonse asked.

Zuko needed to show Alfonse that he was tough and not backing down, so putting as much gruff as he could into his voice, Zuko replied like a man, "Hell no."

"We'll aren't you going to testify?"

"Hell yes."

"Alright so let do this shall we."

"Let's…Shall!" Zuko replied trying to convey himself as tough. But before he went into the room, he turned around to face the group. All manliness was lost in his voice and when he asked the GaAang for a favor, he sounded like a scared little girl.

"Alright. When Jet arrives, send him right end." He cried.

* * *

_Although I was deathly frightened, I knew I could handle my sister. While other kids were wasting their time learning math, I was memorizing the Fire Nation's mental health services criteria for the commitment of a family member; something I'd actually use. _

_Math, ha ha. Like I'd ever use that.  
_

_The criteria is as followed_

_The person must be causing harm to others. (my sister lead a war.)_

_The person must be causing harm to self. (she almost killed herself cutting hair.)_

_The person must have done destruction to ones property. (Again, dare I say, she lead a war. I think that should handle the destruction of property bit.)_

* * *

Zuko not only marched into the room, he _thrust _himself into the room; as if there was a trial of fire following in his path. His eye's glared at one thing and one thing only; his sister. It was now or never. There was still a chance for Jet to fix things, but there was always the chance that his uncle would never show up. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He needed to fix this, _now._

Zuko however forgot his own strength, and when he slammed the door shut, the sound was so loud Zuko jumped in surprise.

After realizing he was the cause for the sound, Zuko looked back at his sister. He told the high members of mental health "Sorry," before resuming glaring.

"Well, Sis." Zuko exclaimed trying to be a cool customer. "It seems that you have everyone else rattled, but not me. You can't get to me because I know your game."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Alfonse gave Zuko a confused look and asked. "What do you mean by game?"

Zuko turned backed to Azula. "The look game," The Firelord explained.

Azula looked calm and recolective when she looked at Zuko.

Alfonse and other high members of mental health started to ramble through notes. They gave each other confused looks, and Zuko could even hear some of them exclaim under their breaths "what is 'the look game?'"

Zuko became frustrated and started to yell. "The Look!" he yelled. "The Look, can't you see."

"You're right bro," Azula exclaimed calm as she looked to Zuko acting as if she were sorry. "I am doing the look, and I'm sorry."

"Ohhh," Zuko stated as he smiled sarcastically. "Now she's doing the 'agree with me' game see. I know her," and being smug, he said the words that lead to his down fall in that room. "I can hear what she is thinking in my head."

Alfonse cocked an eyebrow as he wrote down the incident, documenting it. "Voice in head. I see. Is the voice in your head your sister's voice?"

Zuko's smile immediately disappeared as he realized the horrible order and uses of words he chose on. "What? No! it's not my Sisters voice."

Azula turned and asked innocently, "who's voice is it bro?"

"There is no _VOICE!" _he screamed, outraged with frustration. He screamed however, unaware that he was only two inches away from one of the doctor's ears.

Alfonse decided to change the subject.

"Okay," he stated as he flipped through his notes. "At her last meeting, your sister declared that you pulled a bat on her and then you riffled through her purse?"

"Yes, _but…." _Zuko stated as he held up a finger. "She cooked a turkey and it wasn't even a holiday. HA! Write that down!" when he screamed 'ha', he slammed his fest on the desk.

All of the doctors now started to question Zuko's mental health.

"Is it possible that you could have pushed your sister into a psychotic episode?" Alfonse asked.

"She drugged us and my wife almost drowned in mashed potatoes!" Zuko exclaimed as he held his hand towards his sister.

"We can agree that the turkey made everyone sleepy," Alfonse replied. "We can agree that that's a common occurrence."

"BUT IT WASN'T ON A HOLIDAY!" Zuko shouted now ten times more pissed off then every. Couldn't these doctors see that his sister was still insane and was just acting?

Alfonse just looked at his papers, and scrolls, and without even looking up, he asked, "Firelord you highness, do you need a sedative?"

"WHAT?" Zuko screamed outraged.

"We got yellow frogs that can keep you calm even under the worst conditions."

"NO!" he screamed. "I Don't need a sedative, my sister is the one who's insane not me. We're twins so I was in the womb beside her," he leaned down and replied malice and mischievous to his sister. "_AND I HEARD EVERYTHING!" _

Zuko was completely unaware that Alfonse sent a small earth wave under the ground, to symbolize the need for security.

"Don't you guys see how crazy she is! I mean to just sit there and do _nothing? See! SEE! SEE!"_

Two guards walked into the room at this moment.

He couldn't help it. For Zuko what he did next was pure instinct. He didn't mean to grab the nearest flag pole, get in fighting stance and yell "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! BACK THE FUCK UP!"

But he did.

Poor Zuko.

* * *

When Jet arrived, Alfonse decided to give Zuko mercy, and instead of sending Zuko into a padded room, he let Zuko out. However, he was watched under close security from then on. The once cool and sane Firelord, was now paranoid and insane. He was currently seated at a small table outside of the hearing room. Friends gathered by him, and his wife was rubbing his back. Zuko rocked two and fro with his arms around him. Maybe he was insane.

to say that Jet was disappointed would be an understatement.

"Keep the manic depressive schizo in the mental hospital, that shouldn't have been hard." Jet stated sarcastically.

"it wasn't his fault," Mai defended. "Where were you?"

"Outside watching the whole thing." Iroh replied.

"Why didn't you help us?" Zuko asked tearfully.

"You need to learn how to keep her in the hospital after she kills me." Jet replied harshly.

Zuko silently nodded, still scared out of his wits.

"Did you lead with the story of the ice pick on the day of presents," Jet asked.

"No," Zuko replied sadly.

Jet smacked himself in the face, embarrassed.

"Always lead with the Ice pick," he stated to Zuko powerfully. "What did you call her?"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"What did you call her? It's very simple."

"Sis?"

"_Always," _Jet replied pointedly, "Cal her 'it' if you call her 'it' the doctors would see no emotional connection."

"You Idiot." Sokka replied.

Zuko's head turned surprised.

"Oh yeah," he asked snotty. "And what about you *three clicks with tongue* it means, no worries. You're so stupid you drool."

The electricity of hatred between Sokka and Zuko was almost at its boiling point. Jet interrupted them by saying the words that scared the pants off Zuko.

"You're going back in there."

Zuko's eyes welded with tears.

"Please don't make me go back! She's scares me!"

* * *

_Strangely, it was my dad that taught me to always face your fears. _

_Then he'd ask why I kept staring at him._

* * *

This time the whole gang piled into the room, and each of them with their own distinct personality. Aang seemed like the hyperactive puppy that just didn't want to be in the room. Mai was the only calm person that entered the room. Sokka had a scowl on his face for he couldn't believe that everyone had to do it all over again, and Zuko was completely different from last time. Last time he had a streaming halo of uber confidence that fuled him into the room. Now, although he moved fast his halo was brightening constant stream of fear. And his fear was none other than his sister, Azula.

Again, since he moved so fast he didn't realize the strength he used to shut the door. Everyone in the room jumped. Zuko again, spoke to the medical officials and said "Sorry."

Jet's personality was something else. He had that same burst of strength that Zuko had when he first entered, yet his face was a scowl. It was an almost disappointed scowl and he sported it with a predatory stare, like a hunter staring at his prey, and his prey was something that could rip his face off.

That prey was none other than Azula.

Azula smiled a strange smile that could only be described with one word; Lust. She also rocked back in forth the way a women would in her chair to seduce her man.

"Hello Jet," Azula said knowingly. "I'd knew you'd come."

"Hello Azula," Mai exclaimed trying to be kind.

"Don't look her in the eyes." Jet commanded.

Aang immediately covered his eyes with his hands and exclaimed "Too Late!" The Avatar immediately ran to the door and tried to push it open, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. Then Zuko exclaimed why.

"You pull on the door." Zuko said.

Aang very quickly opened the door and almost ran out, but before he left, Mai asked,

"Where you going?"

"Look! I've had a very stressful day and all I have on my mind right now is to bang Katara! Okay! Bye!" and with that, the Avatar used his air bending to propel himself home at blazing speeds.

Zuko and the rest of the gang turned their heads back towards Azula, and Jet realized when watching them, that one of them was going to look Azula straight into the eyes.

"Look at the ground!" Jet commanded loudly. Everyone's heads immediately hung low.

"Hey," Sokka exclaimed. "I got on old shoes."

"Sokka," Zuko grumbled.

"Jet," Azula exclaimed.

"It," Jet called her.

"That's just cold." She replied.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Jet sarcastically replied as if he were speaking to a child. "Excuse me for insulting the attempted murderess. Apologies all around."

"Oh, Jet," Azula gasped seductively as she wiggled in her chair. "No matter how drunk you are your sense of humor always floats to the top."

"I'm stone sober," he replied with a predatory grin.

"Really?" Azula beamed interested. "Well if that's the case someone should award you with a medal."

"Har Har," Jet sarcastically laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered." Azula gasped as she reached into her purse and pulled out a wooden Jar. This jar had what look like small pieces of candy, and Zuko would later learn that these were called pills, and the patient swallowed them as if they were eating food. Azula took the small white pill and popped it into her mouth.

Jet acted very suspicious as he watched Azula place the pill into her mouth. Jet stroked his chin with his thumb index finger and asked Azula to lift her tongue.

Azula got a strange look in her eyes. She got up about three inches from Jet's face and opened her mouth wide. She made sure that when she opened her mouth her tongue devilishly flicked and her mouth had a strange opening as if it were waiting for something to be put it.

Jet grew an evil smile and exclaimed as he looked into her mouth, "Nice, you swallowed it."

Azula leaned in to his ear and whispered "That's not the only thing I swallow and you know it."

Jet pushed her back and folded his arms. "I'm not here to get a blow job." He replied. "I'm here to put you away for life."

Azula popped her neck and her fingers. "Well, okay, bring it on."

Jet walked towards the group and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Watch me and get ready to take over," he commanded.

"I mean I run the army and I still have old shoes?" Sokka stated to himself.

Jet was mad at Sokka's feeble mindedness. He pointed to the door and told Sokka to get out. Sokka replied with three clicks from his tongue and then walked out of the room.

Jet turned his head to Alfonse.

"Your honor," he stated. "Every time 'it' get's released 'it' unleashes hell and leaves a fiery trail of destruction in 'it's' path." Then he turned his head back to Zuko. "Zuko, why don't you tell them about The Day of presents of BSC?"

"Uh…" Zuko replied as he tried thinking of the date. Then it popped into his head. "Oh yeah, Ice pick. She pulled an Ice pick on the family and she chased us."

"He's a little slow." Jet replied to the high Mental Members. "His mother smoked during the pregnancy. That probably would explain her mental illness and it's amazing that Zuko still has lips."

"He has nice lips." Azula replied.

Mai's hormones spiked again as memories and crude images came rushing forth.

"God the stuff he does with those lips." Mai moaned.

"Thank you," Zuko Said.

"QUIET!" Jet shouted. Immediately Zuko turned back and faced the high members of mental health. "Get on with it," Jet told the Firelord. "Talk about your graduation from military school."

"She wore high heels and a high official's jacket." Zuko told the doctors.

"It was the style." Azula defended.

"Not without underpants it's not!" Zuko shouted at her.

"Released 2 ASC" Jet said.

"Tried to stab her roommate." Zuko said.

"Released 4 ASC" Jet Said.

"My birthday; you got me that little funny cart that you can do races wi-"

"NO NOT THAT!" Jet shouted.

Zuko then remembered.

"oh yeah. You successfully stabbed your ex roommate."

"With?"

Zuko stopped. He knew that she stabbed the ex roommate but with what he didn't know. He turned to jet for Guidance. Jet motioned his hand in a stabbing motion and then brought up the invisible object to his mouth as if he were eating.

"Spoon?" the firelord stated.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Jet shouted. "A FORK. A FORK."

"Mr. Jet." Alfonse stated. "We already have documented proof that she did this."

"Oh yeah," he retorted. "Well how many more people does she have to kill before you keep this woman locked up?"

"I'm on my medication." Azula sang.

"You don't have the ability to take your medication." Jet said. "You destroyed half my life and you need to be locked up for the rest of yours."

Azula finally got anger. She stood up on her chair and pointed a finger at Jet.

"I destroyed your life?" Azula shouted angrily surprised. "I'm in this hellhole playing cards with the people who talk to trees for cigarettes!" Then she realized that she was about to go off on a tirade. She brought booth of her hands up and calmed herself. "I didn't take my medication because I loved the highs or lows." Then she smiled as she walked over to her brother. "But now the only high I want is for that bond between siblings to be reattached."

"And now she's going for the cheese." Jet spoke under his breath.

"Stop it!" Azula yelled. "I'm serious. I lost my life. I lost my family. And I lost my brother."

Zuko got in her face.

"yeah well whose fault is that." Zuko stated.

"Mine!" Azula shouted. "How many letters do I have to send you before you forgive me?"

"Maybe one more." Zuko stated. Then he turned to Alfonse. "Your honor, besides the letter from her attached to her mental paper work, she has never sent me one letter. Jet this is way too easy, take a break."

Azula's moth gaped open In surprise. "I didn't send you letters. I sent Jet letters every time he came to visit me."

"And now she thinks you visited her?" Zuko told Jet. "Man she's coco."

"They weren't visits." Jet replied.

Zuko's head snapped in shock. He was surprised at what he heard as he tried to take in what Jet said. Jet visited his sister without his knowing?

"They were surveillance."

"Call me crazy, pun intended" Azula said smiling, "but you always kissed me goodbye."

"I pecked." Jet replied.

"You felt something," Azula stated lustfully.

"Pfft. Fear."

"Longing."

"Well damn it you're sexy."

"Thank you."

"Hey wait a minute!" Zuko stated angry. He walked around Jet to look at him in the face. Jet turned in what appeared to be shame. "You came here to see her?" then he turned to his sister. "You wrote me letters?" all of the info was a bit too much to handle. Then he turned back at Jet and realized something. If Azula handed him letters, then Jet still had the Letters. "Where are the letters?"

"Why does it matter anyways?" Jet asked frustrated at Zuko's constant questions.

Zuko's face formed a serious one.

"I want to see those letters and that's an order from the Fire Lord." Zuko stated to Jet seriously.

Jet then turned away from Zuko, ashamed. For the answer was…..

"I threw them out." Jet replied.

Deathly silence filled the atmosphere. Azula's mouth was gaped open and was twitching. She couldn't believe what Jet said.

"You threw them out!" Azula exclaimed. Then it happened; tears. They fell down her face as her voice cracked with sadness. "I finally am able to tell my brother what he really means to me and you ruin it? I should just stay here." And with that, she ran to Mai and cried on her shoulder.

Zuko's face at first was shocked, and then it turned into a scowl. For at that moment, one emotion fueled him. It was rage, and it was rage against Jet. He turned to Jet; his face redden with anger.

"Maybe crazy isn't something you're born with." He told Jet. "Maybe it's sexually transmittable, and you've just caught my sister's Crazy. you ass!"

Jet turned to Zuko surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking!" the firelord continued.

* * *

_The criteria goes as followed. _

_Person must be causing harm to others. (Jet tried to kill Aang.)_

_Causing harm to self. (He drinks a bottle of scotch at least every 2 hours.)_

_Destruction of property. (He destroyed a village with water.) _

* * *

"I was just trying to protect you." Jet replied.

"By doing what?" Zuko exclaimed. " by locking her up like a little pet that you can visit on occasions and get kisses from. You used her, you abused her, and I hate you!"

"Mr. Jet!" Mai screamed. Jet turned to face her. "Right now you have the credibility of…well…You!"

"Hey," Jet defended. "At least I visited her."

"Well guess what?" Zuko said. "Tomorrow you can bump into her at the market place, or the post office, or the park. In fact I'll just give her your schedule because Mister Alfonse, I see no reason for my sister to be locked up. Do you?"

" I see no reason either." Alfonse said.

"Wait a minute." Jet said.

"In fact, if there are no more objections, will start processing her release."

"WELL I HAVE OBJECTIONS." Jet yelled.

"Do you have any new evidence against this woman that has not been brought up."

Direct hit. Jet realized that he had lost. It didn't matter what happened in the past. So no other story that Jet could say would be useful. Jet lost, and Zuko knew it. So, losing his temper, Jet declared "THE BITCH IS CRAZY!" before running out of the room.

Zuko, Mai, and Azula cheered. They grabbed each other in a hug. It was over, and the outcome, while completely different from what Zuko expected, was still very pleasing. His sister, who was now nice and heavily medicated, would be released.

While in the hug, Zuko asked. "Now Azula, you're going to let the past be past right? I mean, no more trying to kill Jet right?"

"Are you Kidding," Azula replied happy. "I wouldn't kill Jet the day after I got released. That'd be too obvious."

Zuko's and Mai's facial expressions shifted, from happiness to utter worry. Azula left the couple dumbfounded. They thought that they had just signed the death warrant for the universe after what Azula said. Then, before exiting the room, Azula spoke.

"I'm kidding. Jeez."

* * *

_My sister is in a Mental hospital._

_And she's packing her stuff._

_When you release a violent paranoid manic depressive Schizophrenic into the world, you're a menace._

_But, if you release a heavily medicated sister, you're a hero._

_And she sends you stuff._

_I got a package from her about 1 year after she got released, and it had a note saying "Zuko, say high to Jet. Love Azula." _

_And at first I was frighten, for the object was a mason jar which was filled with a red substance._

_Take a guess at what I was thinking._

_But then I tasted the substance._

_It was just strawberry jam._

_I love my sister._

* * *

**And so, the newest chapter is complete. Remember, if you want me to end it right here, PM me. But if you want it to have at least 3 more chapters, give me 12 reviews. I hope you enjoyed. Also, in either your Pm or your review, tell me your favorite part. **

**Also, check out my profile.**

**I do not own the rights to either Avatar the last Airbender or Titus.**


End file.
